elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosamund Møller
|-| Quest= |powers = |agility = Weak |speed = At a slow pace |strength level = Incredibly weak (see the Other tab of the Trivia section) |mweaknesses = Lack of physical strength & fatigue (result of anemia), sensitivity to heat, low stamina (caused by fatigue) |# of abilities = 4 |model = Lily-Rose Depp |appearance = Blonde hair of the Edans, brown eyes, 5'3", small birthmark on the back of her neck, pale skin (see the Other tab of the Trivia section) |physic disorders = Anemia caused by an iron deficiency |hair = Blonde |eye = Brown |height = 5'3" |weight = 113lbs |likes = Gambling |dislikes = School food, Jana (see Relationships) |favcolor = None |music = She listens to all genres. |food = Pretzels (it's the only thing she would eat at the boarding school) |animal = Rabbit (the only pet the Müller-Edan family ever had) |favquote = “Life is not always a matter of holding good cards, but sometimes, playing a poor hand well.” |song = Feel Invincible - Skillet (she considers this a lucky song as it helped her to win a big poker game) |book = None |movie = Bugsy Malone (it was the last movie she watched with Konstantin before she was sent to the Academy) |elementalsport = None |earthensport = She doesn't watch that many sports, but if she had to pick, she'd choose shooting. |flaw = WIP |first love = Iris (unrequited) |fears = Meeting the main Edans, her identity being found out about, her winning streak being defeated |special possesions = A pair of sunglasses, phone, diary |family ship = Frederick and Gertrude (parents) - Rosamund follows the instructions that her parents give her. She's glad that they don't know about her gambling lifestyle. Konstantin (younger brother) - Konstantin is the only sibling that Rosamund gets along with. The feeling is mutual, as Konstantin is glad to be able to rely on Rosamund. When Konstantin was depressed due to being bullied, Rosamund would stand up for him and during her private school days, would sneak away to take him to some of the places in the world that he wanted to go and visit. Stefan (older brother) - Stefan and Rosamund do not get along. Firstly, Rosamund disagrees with the ideology that Stefan has - the idea that the German Edans can get along with the main Edans. Secondly, Rosamund found joy in (jokingly) irritating and annoying Stefan. However, she does not dislike Stefan as much as she dislikes Jana, their older sister. Jana (older sister) - Rosamund despises Jana and Jana despises Rosamund. Jana is the only person that Rosamund truly hates. Their reasons for hating each other stems from Rosamund's gambling lifestyle; Jana was the first person that Rosamund knew to discover her gambling lifestyle, as Rosamund was playing Russian Roulette, not even worried about the dangerous consequences. Rosamund survived, but Jana, traumatised by what she saw, threatened to inform their parents about what she was up to. Knowing some of Jana's darkest secrets, Rosamund threatened to use those against Jana, so Jana never told their parents about Rosamund's lifestyle. Their relationship has been that of a "cat and dog" relationship ever since. Rosamund refuses to get in contact with Jana. Lucinda Edan (distant relative/poker partner) - Rosamund feels guilty for getting involved with Lucinda, as Lucinda is an Edan from the main branch. However, she also feels conflicted as Lucinda reassures her that she will not get involved in any drama and will not give her identity away. They currently play poker together. |friendships = Iris Axelsen (older sister figure/former fellow private school attendant/former crush) - Iris was the person who got Rosamund into gambling in the first place. She used to be Rosamund's crush, but due to the possibility of how awkward the crush would make their friendship, she decided to not tell Iris. Rosamund still keeps in touch with her, asking her for advice. |other = Meidah Ryes and Elijah Jin (acquaintances) - Rosamund doesn't think much of Meidah or Elijah, she just classes them as acquaintances. Rory Mikkelsen (acquaintance) - Rosamund finds Rory to be intriguing, as she also speaks Danish. |}} Subpages * Rosamund Møller/Rosamund and Elijah * Rosamund Møller/Rosamund and Rory * Rosamund Møller/Rosamund and Lucinda Trivia Basic= * Rosamund is the final member of the Edan family to be created by TTOD4 and the only member of the German Edan branch to be created by TTOD4. |-| Name/Profile= * In terms of etymology, the Germanic meaning of the name Rosamund is "horse protection", gaining that meaning through the elements "hros" (horse) and "mund" (protecion) being put together. The name was later influenced by the Latin phrases "rosa munda" (pure rose) and "rosa mundi" (rose of the world). Elvira is a name of debated origin and meaning, one meaning being "true to all" (ironic considering her personality). Møller is the Danish variant of the surname Miller, with Müller being the German variant. The meaning of the surname is self-explanatory (the occupation of a miller). Edan is a male name of Celtic/Gaelic origin and the meaning of it is "fire". |-| Other= * Her pale skin, fatigue and physical weakness are symptoms of her anemia. * She cannot play a musical instrument, unlike many of the main Edans. Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Female Category:15 Year Olds Category:Fire Users Category:The Edan Family